He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not
by RimaBalaBalance
Summary: Oneshot. Yaya is pondering Kuukai's feelings for her and ends up getting in a fight with Amu, who was recently rejected by the same boy. Rated T for language and violence. Contains Amu-bashing. Kukaya.


**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Shugo Chara! **

**This is supposed to take place before Kuukai graduates, but it could be him graduating from middle school or high school. There would just be Guardians of middle school/high school.**

_He loves me…_

_He loves me not._

_He loves me…_

_He loves me not._

Yaya Yuiki stood in the Royal Garden, holding a pale pink rose. She had petals scattered around her feet and seemed to be muttering to herself. It was a beautiful, peaceful, scene. Very serene.

Which meant the mood was about to be shattered.

As if on cue, Amu Hinamori stomped into the Royal Garden, her hands clenched in fists, her eyes wild with rage. She looked like she would start throwing things at any moment. Her charas were not with her, probably for the same reason Pepe was not with Yaya—one of Kiseki's ridiculous plots to find the Embryo.

Yaya had jumped behind a bush as soon as she heard her friend enter the garden, yelping and dropping the rose. Luckily, Amu seemed too angry to notice anything.

"I hate him!" the pinkette screamed. "Hate him, hate him, _hate _him!" _Hate who?_ Yaya wondered, peering out at her friend from behind the bush. _Who could she hate this much?_

"He sure has some nerve," Amu muttered to herself. "Turning me down. Me! The freaking Joker!" She glanced around, as if checking to see if she had company before relaxing. Yaya was glad she had such fast reflexes. Suddenly she stiffened. Crap. The half plucked rose. _Yaya didn't think of that,_ she thought. At the same time, Amu noticed the same delicate rose of Yaya's thoughts. She picked it up, examining it, before releasing a feral shriek and tearing each and every petal off, tossing the remains in the fountain. Yaya felt tears stinging her eyes. Kuukai had given her that flower! I mean, Yaya had been tearing it apart, but it was gentle and she was planning to save all the petals. After all, it had been his gift to her to remember him by after his graduation! What right did Amu have to destroy it so viciously?

Yaya was snapped from her thoughts by the angry Joker's voice. "How dare she! Trying to steal _my_ Kuukai! Ugh! Stupid ribbon-loving freak!" Yaya's eyes widened and her sadness was replaced by anger. _What did Yaya-chi every do to you, Amu?_ the brunette thought viciously. _No. She doesn't deserve to be called Amu. She's Hinamori. _

Yaya surprised herself by standing up from behind the bush and saying in a strong voice, "I'm what now, Hinamori?" Amu looked at her, both shocked that Yaya had been listening to her and the fact that the childish Ace had just referred to herself in first person. But the surprise on her face dissolved into a sneer. She growled at the said brunette and lunged at her, clawing and shrieking.

"You stupid bitch! It's your fault he never notices me! I can have any boy I freaking want! Any boy except the _only_ one I want! And your pigtailed self is too dumb to notice he wants you, you and only you!" Amu screamed, hating Yaya with every fiber of her being. Yaya, who had been trying to defend herself from getting her eyes clawed out by the shrieking demon, suddenly froze. _Kuukai wants Yaya?_ she asked herself. _But why would he want Yaya? Yaya is just a childish girl._

She was snapped from her thoughts by Amu raking her nails across her face. "Ow!" she exclaimed, tears brimming at her eyes again. Her body reacted on its own, her fist connecting with Amu's cheek, causing the pinkette to stumble back a few feet.

"You little bitch!" Amu shrieked, jumping on Yaya and knocking her to the ground. Yaya moaned in pain as Amu kneed her in the stomach. Amu raised her fist above the younger girls' face, preparing to knock her senseless, when…

"Hinamori, what the_ hell_ are you doing?" Amu froze at the anger in the familiar voice. She slowly stood up and turned around to find herself face-to-face with both Kuukai Souma and Tadase Hotori. The pinkette giggled nervously, hoping to appear innocent and cute. It didn't work. "You're supposed to be a Guardian, you stupid, conceited, bitch! A role model! I don't think trying to beat Yaya senseless counts as a good example," Kuukai said in an icy tone.

"But Kuukai-kun…"

"Just get the hell away from me before I lose it. Tadase, can you take her to Tsukasa? And make sure you tell him what this _pathetic _excuse for a Guardian has done."

The blond boy nodded before grabbing Amu's arm and leading her from the garden. He was too angry to speak.

Kuukai asked her what had happened and, after hearing about the fight in detail, immediately began checking Yaya for any injuries. Yaya felt strangely drained and lifeless as he lifted her shirt above her belly button, probing her stomach for any signs of discomfort. She just wanted to go home. Suddenly, she began sobbing. _What did Yaya do to deserve this?_

Kuukai lowered her shirt and wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Yaya," he whispered gently, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me." Yaya began to cry harder. Kuukai could feel the rears soak his uniform, but he didn't care. He needed to hold her in his arms, feel her tears on his shirt, and know she was ok.

After she could produce no more tears, Yaya looked up at Kuukai with glassy eyes. "Yaya is sorry," she whispered before burying her face in his chest again. He laughed softly, continuing to stroke her hair. Then they continued to sit in silence

"Hey, Yaya," Kuukai said eventually. "Why was most of my rose in the fountain?"

Yaya blushed. She hadn't told Kuukai that part of the story. "Yaya was plucking the petals to see if he loves me or if he loves me not," she mumbled into his chest, not specifying who _he _was. "Then Amu came in and Yaya jumped behind the bush, dropping the rose. Amu ripped it apart and threw it in the fountain."

Kuukai groaned. "She's so annoying. She was jealous that I gave you a rose and not her. But Yaya, who's he?"

Yaya looked up at Kuukai mischievously, surprisingly so for being recovering from a fight. "I think we all know, _Kuukai_," she said, putting special emphasis on his name.

He grinned, leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers. "You know, I think he likes you too."

"Oh really? And how would you know?"

"I just do," he said, closing the space between them and pressing his lips to hers gently.

_He loves me._

**Amu was way OOC. I think they all were. To me it was suck-ish. Horribly so. But what do you think, readers? Please let me know in a review, even if its all criticism. And I'm sorry for the Amu-bashing. It actually wasn't supposed to be like this at all. But whatever. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
